


Baby Wipes

by crafty_fox



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Lesbian Characters, Nurses, lesbian nurse, soft, soft lesbian, useless lesbian, uwu, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crafty_fox/pseuds/crafty_fox
Summary: Useless lesbian Cory has a mushy crush on way-out-of-her-league nurse Emma.
Relationships: Cory/Emma, patient/nurse - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Baby Wipes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.  
First shared piece of writing.  
Based on my useless lesbian self and all the hopeless trash in my head.  
I'm an Aussie so apologies for any wacky words.  
Some areas are in-jokes from the real life inspiration.  
Enjoy or don't - it's pretty shit.

She leaned over me as delicately as she could, tucking my blanket in tight. I took a subtle deep breath in, her scent fogging up my love struck brain. 

I didn't even know the girl. I'd been in this ward for just a night and she already gave me butterflies. She was gorgeous, with big, bright blue eyes and plump lips. She seemed self conscious about her teeth, but when they managed to shine through in a smile I couldn't help but melt. 

"Are you comfortable and warm?" she asked, her gaze soft. I nodded with a smile, lost in her eyes.  
"Okay, well call me if you need anything." she said before turning and leaving.  
My stomach dropped a little as she disappeared down the hall. I never wanted her to leave. Maybe I could fake an ache in a little while and call her back in. Or maybe I should calm down. I sigh, slightly worried about my mental state, and roll over. My daydream follows me into my sleep and I'm with nurse Emma once again. 

\---

I wake up to the tear of the velcro pressure cuff and Emma standing beside my bed.  
"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't want to have to wake you." she says gently.  
My sleep ridden voice betrays me and I croak out my response, "It's okay."  
"I'll quickly do your obs and I'll be out of your hair in no time."  
I smile in reply, but deep down want to beg her to stay.

It's warm in the dorm, but when her soft hands brush over my skin it reacts with goosebumps. I marvel in every touch, and score quick glances when she's not looking. I've got a mad crush.  
"Alright all done." she says, packing up her cart. "I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep."  
I hesitate. Am I still dreaming or did she just wink at me? Surely not. You need serious help Cory.

\---

The morning sun hits my face through my big window, overlooking the suburb. I leave my eyes closed for a moment to soak in its friendly warmth.  
"How are you feeling this morning?" I hear a voice entering the room.  
I frown and open my eyes. That's not Emma.  
I roll over and greet the new nurse with the best smile I can muster. I'm slightly heart broken inside. Her shift must've ended.  
"I'm going to be looking after you today, I'm Viv." It was hard to hate her. She may have taken Emma's place but her smile was genuine and she seemed really sweet.  
"Hi, I'm Cory. I hope I'm not too much of a pain for you."  
She laughs, "Oh don't be silly. I've heard some good things about you from the other nurses. You sound like a treat."  
Was she talking about Emma? Did she say something about me?  
My cheeks flushed a soft pink but nothing to be noticed.  
"Alright, let's start the day with some obs."

\---

I'd watched the time tick away all day, waiting for the afternoon to arrive. 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock - I wasn't sure what time she started, or even if she'd be coming back, but I held onto hope. 

Every time I heard footsteps coming towards my room my heart began to race with anticipation, but each time I was sorely disappointed, until I heard the heavy Doc Martin's. I didn’t want to get my hopes too high so I kept my nose buried in my book and waited for the reveal.  
All the waiting had paid off. "Hey book worm." I could virtually hear the smile as she said it. I tried my best to keep it tame but an enthusiastic grin beamed across my face.  
"Hey Emma."  
"How you doing? It's been ages." she giggled to herself. Ahh my heart.  
"Better now you're here." My whole body tenses in cringe.  
"Aw, aren't you a sweetheart."  
I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. Please let me die.  
"How was your day?" I asked as she began working on my obs.  
"Honestly I just slept all day, which was magic, so I'd say I it was pretty good."  
"Can't get any better than that." I agreed with a smile.

"Alright all done with those. So how's the pain been?" she says lifting up the blanket to reveal my leg in it's temporary cast.  
"During the night it's probably the worst, but I'm alright, I get through it."  
"Okay well just let me know if your need any relief. I know where all the good drugs are." she gives me a goofy wink. Help.  
I laugh, "I'll definitely keep that in mind."  
"For now everything seems all good. Is there anything you need before I head off?"  
"Actually," I hesitate, "would you be able to give me a hand to the bathroom?"  
"Oh yeah of course!"  
I wriggle myself to the edge of the bed, holding back the urge to wince. Emma wraps her arm around my back and I grip her shoulder for support. This will probably be the closest thing to a hug I'm getting so there's no doubt I'm making the most of it.  
The shuffle is awkward but we manage to get me safely seated in the wheelchair.  
"Let me know when you're done." Stevie says after rolling me to the restroom.

Do other people talk to themselves in the mirror too, or is it just me? It's probably just me. I knew I needed mental help.  
I hang out in front of my reflection for a while, hyping myself up and calming down all at the same time. I'm a useless mess. I splash my face with some soothing, cool water and check that my hair looks okay. Such a loser.  
"All done." I call out as I open the door.  
"You wiped okay?" Emma niggles.  
"Yeah, thanks." I laugh, confused. Must be a nurse joke.  
She swivels me around to the edge of the bed.  
"Ready?" Her arm supports my elbow as I stand up, a little off balance. I attempt to hop out of the chair but my clumsy ass tips forwards and I fall into her.  
"Are you alright?" she's caught me without any strain. My hero.  
"Yeah I'm sorry." I detach myself from her and aim straight for the bed. I am not prepared to embarrass myself anymore. God I'm a fool.  
"Oh gosh, don't be sorry. You've only got one leg remember. And I've got you, don't worry." I can't tell if her smile is flirty, but it's sure having an effect on me. 

"Do you want me to put the barriers up?" she gestures to the metal bars alongside the bed. "Just in case you fall again?"  
Wow, she's having a dig at me. How cheeky. God I live for it.  
"Ha ha." I give her a sarcastic laugh but replace it with a soft smile.  
"Haha, alright. Well it's the same deal as last time. Call me if you need anything, okay?"  
"Okay." A part of me worries that the love behind my gaze is visible. I feel like my eyes are actually shaped like hearts, it's that intense.  
I must be dreaming again, because I swear she's gazing the same right back. 

\---

Normally I'm a pretty good sleeper, but tonight I'm wide awake. My leg is aching and my mind just won't shut off. I've been contemplating for about an hour whether or not to call Stevie, but I haven't thought of a valid enough excuse. I have too much time and silence on my hands for my thoughts to run wild. I'm overthinking every possible situation, and in the worst ways.  
The Gods must be listening because two minutes later Emma pokes her head in the door.  
"Hey buddy." she whispers when she notices I'm awake.  
Wow, I thought we were doing really well. Now I'm in the buddy zone?  
I accidentally roll my eyes, but hope to God it's too dark to see.  
"Can't sleep?" she asks, leaning against the door frame.  
"Not really, but I'm alright."  
"You know it's okay to let people help you sometimes?"  
"I know, but I really am okay."  
"God you're so stubborn." she shakes her head but smiles.  
Insult or not I feel my face burning up a little. I'm so thankful to be hidden by my good mate, the darkness.  
Emma strolls into the room with no real direction, and it shows. She straightens up the lamp and dusts some non-existent fluff of my bedside table.  
"Busy night?"  
"Crazy busy. Don't even have time to scratch." she says as she rubs her arm.  
"Well in that case I won't hold you up for too long, but I have some complaints; my pinky's sore, I can't see out of my right eye, there's an annoying crease in the sheets, and I'm not really feeling the colour of my walls."  
Emma gives me a look that I haven't had the privilege of seeing before. Like she's saying 'you fucking mole' with her stare. I love it, and get a sudden urge to lay one on her, but she's too far away, and let's be real; I wouldn't have the balls.  
"You can start with whichever one you like. Take your time, I'm not fussed." I give her a grin.  
"You're a lot sassier than I first realised."  
"Thank you?"  
"You're welcome." she mimics my previous grin and continues her pointless dusting.  
This is what you've been wanting this whole hospital stay. Talk to her. Don't be pathetic. She's practically giving you this chance on a platter. Use it you lump.  
"So, how long have you been a nurse for?"  
Well that was nothing spectacular, not that I was rooting for myself to begin with.  
"I finished my studies last year, so I've only worn the professional title for a little over seven months." her gorgeous smile illuminates through the darkness. Maybe it wasn't such a bad effort after all.  
"Are you enjoying it?"  
She takes a deep breath, "It can be really tough and draining, but very rewarding at times too. And sometimes you get to meet the coolest of people."  
With her gaze on me there's no hiding my blush this time.  
"Oh yeah?" I try to play it smooth.  
"Mhm." she hums, her smile continuing to heat my cheeks.  
"I heard about one particular patient. In room 1.51 I believe?"  
For some reason talking about myself in third person makes everything so much easier.  
"Oh yeah, they're quite the charmer."  
Cheeks = red again. I cannot keep my cool.  
"A charmer, yeah, and I think I also heard something about them being super hot?"  
"Oh gosh. That and they're a massive dork," she laughs, "but I like them."  
I can't hold her gaze. I put my head down to conceal the mush that is my face.  
"I think they like you too." I say with all the courage I can muster.  
For a moment all we can do is smile at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear anyone who made it this far,  
I'm sincerely thankful.  
Have a nice day.


End file.
